


Mistletoe Madness

by SlantedKnitting



Series: big bangs and challenges [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Mistletoe, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Merlin just wants to get through the week and maybe make an appearance at Gwaine's holiday party. Unfortunately he falls prey to the latest palace prank, enchanted mistletoe meant to trap unsuspecting employees until they kiss their one true love. The problem is that Merlin doesn't have a one true love. At least not one he can admit to. The other employees decide to try to help him out.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: big bangs and challenges [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1172240
Comments: 60
Kudos: 718
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	Mistletoe Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2019 WinterKnights fest based on this prompt: Mistletoe madness. Someone has enchanted the mistletoe all over castle to trap people until they kiss the person they love. Cue Merlin being caught under the mistletoe and refusing to move because he's secretly in love with Arthur and will never ever tell him (or put that on him). Everyone loves Merlin though, so lot of people queue up to kiss him to figure out whether he likes them (and to help him out incase he is too shy). Unknown to Merlin, his feelings are not as unrequited as he thought and Arthur has been increasingly getting madder and more hopeless as each kiss is rejected as he becomes more and more sure that Merlin doesn't love him.
> 
> Thanks to the prompter for the lovely idea (and the title)! Happy Holidays, everyone!

Merlin scrolled through appointments on his mobile as he rushed down the hall, memorising the prince’s schedule and trying to familiarise himself with the names on the meeting invitations. It was only a week until Christmas, and the prince had had a lot of charity work scheduled throughout the month of December. He’d made appearances at fundraisers, met with executives to re-up his commitments for the new year, participated in public information films, visited orphanages, the whole lot. It was finally starting to wind down, but there were still a few odds and ends to wrap up before the end of the year.

As he weaved through all the people and decorations in his way, Merlin was careful to look out for any new mistletoe instalments. Someone—Merlin suspected it had been the princess, Morgana, although he knew she’d never admit to it—had been putting up mistletoe all over the palace. Normally that would be fine, but whoever it was—again, Merlin was very nearly certain it was Morgana—had also enchanted the mistletoe. Walking underneath was no longer an innocent giggle. Dozens of unsuspecting employees had found themselves caught under the mistletoe, trapped in place until they kissed their one true love.

It was mostly a laugh. Plenty of the palace workers were involved with each other—it always seemed easiest to find someone to date with a similar schedule and similar demands. Merlin himself had dabbled with a security guard or two, and there had been that one chef, and the prince’s driver a few times, and—well, the point was that Merlin understood why so many people were being forced to kiss their coworkers.

He wasn’t interested in getting caught up in the “fun”, though, so he kept an eye out and successfully dodged all suspicious plant-like hangings on his way to the prince’s office.

“Merlin!” Gwen, who worked under Morgana, ran up behind him. “Are you coming to the party tonight?”

Merlin paused and stared at her for a moment, trying to think of what party.

“At Gwaine’s,” she supplied.

“Right,” Merlin said, remembering. One of the palace tour guides was hosting a holiday party that night for most of the staff. Merlin had completely forgotten about it. He hadn’t even realised it was the end of the week. “Um… are you going?”

“Of course. Won’t you please come? Don’t leave me there alone with Gwaine.”

Merlin chuckled. “You know he’s harmless.”

“I know, but I’m _so_ awkward,” Gwen said, grimacing. “You remember what happened at the summer party.”

Merlin didn’t, but he was sure whatever it had been wasn’t nearly as bad as Gwen was imagining.

“Please?” she asked.

“Yeah, all right.” He took off towards the prince’s office again, looking over his shoulder at Gwen. “Just remind me later today.”

“You work too hard, Merlin,” she called after him.

Merlin was about to make a rude gesture, but he suddenly found that he couldn’t move at all. He was stuck, his feet planted firmly on the floor and his hands hanging limply at his sides.

“Merlin?” Gwen asked, taking a few steps closer out of concern.

Merlin looked up and, with a sigh, realised he’d fallen prey to the mistletoe trap. There was a small sprig of it taped to the ceiling, mocking him with its bright red berries.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

“Oh dear,” Gwen said, coming up and giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Didn’t you see that one? It got put up yesterday.”

“Obviously not.” Merlin sighed and glanced down at his mobile. He was late for a meeting with the prince. And he was only a few steps away from his office.

“Well. Who should I grab for you to kiss, then? Are you still with that cleaner?”

“No.”

“No? Oh. You were sweet together.”

Merlin managed a small shrug and tried to wiggle out of the spell, but it was useless.

“What about that guy who was coming in to reupholster the—”

“Merlin.”

Merlin looked over to see the prince coming out of his office. He looked deeply unimpressed that Merlin was socialising rather than working. Merlin tried not to look too guilty.

“Excuse me,” Gwen flashed Merlin a smile before dashing off.

“Wasn’t our meeting at 11?” the prince asked.

“Yes, I—”

“Isn’t it 11:05?”

“Probably. I can’t—”

“Then why are you out here when you should be in my office?”

“I’m stuck.”

“Stuck,” the prince repeated blankly.

Merlin tilted his head up. “The mistletoe.”

The prince looked up at the mistletoe for a long moment, his expression unreadable.

“Fine,” he said. “We’ll reschedule.”

With that, he went back to his office and closed the door, leaving Merlin still trapped under the enchantment.

~~~~

The whole thing was ridiculous, really. The princess wasn’t the only one in the palace with magic, surely there had to be some way out of the spell without a kiss. Hell, even Merlin had magic. He didn’t know the spell to undo the enchantment, but maybe he could brute force his way out of it somehow.

He ran through a list of his best spells, trying to break the magical bonds any way that he could, but nothing was working. He was well and truly stuck, and only kissing his one true love would set him free.

Which would be all well and good if he was still with the cleaner, or if he’d managed to seduce the upholsterer, or if he was still harbouring any feelings for the guards or the chef or the driver or anyone. Literally anyone would be better than the truth, and Merlin didn’t know how he was going to get out of this without losing his job.

Because the truth…

The truth was that Merlin had it bad for the prince. Arthur was nothing if not gorgeous, and Merlin had always been the first one to fall for a pretty face. It wasn’t just looks, though. Arthur was devoted to his charity work, and Merlin respected him deeply for that. He was generous and gave as much of himself as he could to help others, and that was an attractive trait. He was also a bit of a prat—talking down to Merlin, bossing him about with a bit too much joy, coming up with useless things to Merlin to do just to keep him from going home on time—but Merlin found that he liked those things, too. He liked everything about Arthur, even the things that were sometimes hard to swallow, because, in the end, he was kind of an extraordinary man. He was the prince, destined to be king some day, and he had a sort of magnetism that Merlin couldn’t ignore. He was charismatic and kind—at least, he was kind to others, if not necessarily always kind to Merlin—and beautiful and lovely and heartbreakingly lonely. Merlin had never known the prince to go on a date, to court anyone, to express even a hint that there was someone he fancied or was secretly with. He had such a large presence that it was sometimes easy to forget that he was alone, but Merlin had always noticed, always wondered, always been jealous and hopeful and just stupidly besotted.

But none of that mattered. Merlin was Merlin, and Arthur was the prince, and they could never be together. Merlin would never presume to think otherwise. He knew his place, and he knew Arthur’s, and he knew the very big, very vast line between their stations was never something that could or would be crossed. Not to mention the fact that Arthur was most likely straight. It was hard to know for sure, what with the complete lack of a love life, but Merlin knew the odds probably weren’t in his favour.

And that meant that Merlin would be stuck under this mistletoe until the spell wore off or until Morgana showed him some mercy or maybe just until he died. Maybe he’d die in this hallway, stubborn and alone and mere feet away from his one true love’s office.

Somehow that seemed preferable to having to confess his feelings and get a pity kiss.

~~~~

“What’s this?”

Merlin looked around and saw Morgana approaching, a wicked smile on her usually lovely face.

“I…” Merlin looked up at the mistletoe. “Didn’t see it time.”

Morgana tsk’ed. “Shame. And no one’s offered to put you out of your misery?”

“It only just happened. Could you…”

Morgana gave no sign of understanding his request.

“Look,” he whispered, “I know it’s been you, I won’t tell anyone. Could you please just—”

“What was me?” Morgana asked, looking amused.

“The…” Merlin glanced up at the mistletoe again. “Please? I have work to do.”

“You work too hard, Merlin,” she said dismissively.

“I don’t—look, there’s no one that I fancy, so could you please just—”

Morgana tsk’ed again. “That’s not how it works. Surely you can tell what the spell is.”

Merlin paused and strained against the spell, pulling at it, examining the threads.

“Oh,” he said stupidly.

Morgana grinned. “You wouldn’t be trapped if there weren’t someone here you liked.”

“Please,” Merlin begged. “I really don’t have time for this. The prince—”

“Knows how to read his own calendar. Don’t let him fool you.”

“He hasn’t fooled me, it’s my _job_ to—”

Morgana patted him gently on the shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll be set free in no time.”

“Please,” Merlin hissed. “Please, I just…”

“Too embarrassed to say who it is?” Morgana teased. “Don’t worry. I’ll spread the word.”

With that, she sauntered off, looking extremely pleased with herself. Merlin huffed and tried to ready himself for a very long afternoon.

~~~~

Mary from the kitchens was the first to try to set Merlin free. He tried to tell her it was no use, that he just thought of her as a friend, but she kissed him anyway, sure he was just being coy.

“Damn,” she muttered when he was still stuck after she stepped away.

“I told you,” Merlin said, blushing furiously. “I don’t even date women.”

“I know.”

“Then why—”

“A girl can dream, can’t she? I’ll get Gwaine.”

“What?” Merlin shook his head. “No, I don’t fancy him either.”

“Sure you don’t.” Mary winked and then hurried away, leaving Merlin to his thoughts.

“Merlin.”

Merlin looked up to see Arthur sticking his head out of his office.

“Still stuck?”

Merlin nodded helplessly.

“Haven’t you kissed anyone yet?”

“Just Mary.”

Arthur frowned. “I thought… nevermind.” With that, he closed his door, disappearing.

Merlin sighed and closed his eyes, damning his stupid self for falling for someone as unattainable as the prince. He was going to be stuck in this stupid hallway for an eternity.

“Well, well, well,” Gwaine said cheerfully as he strode towards Merlin. “What have we here?”

“Don’t think I’ll be able to make it to your party,” Merlin said mildly. “Or anywhere else ever again.”

“Nonsense.” Gwaine leaned in for a kiss without preamble. “How’s that?”

Merlin wiggled but still couldn’t move. “Yeah, no good.”

“Didn’t think so.”

“Then why did you—”

“I could never pass up the opportunity to embarrass you,” Gwaine said, pinching Merlin’s cheek. “Besides, Mary said your lips were very soft, and I wanted to see for myself.”

“Thanks,” Merlin muttered. “Glad to be of service.”

Gwaine chuckled and took a step back to take in Merlin’s predicament. “Right,” he said after a moment. “Shall I go round up all the men?”

“No,” Merlin said quickly. “Please don’t.”

“How else are we supposed to get you out this? You don’t seem the type to blurt out your secret feelings.”

“I don’t have any,” Merlin lied.

“Exactly.” Gwaine gave Merlin’s hair an affectionate ruffle. “I’ll get you sorted. Sit tight.”

“Oh, I’ll stay right here,” Merlin said flatly as Gwaine walked off. “Waiting with bated breath.”

Gwaine gave him a big thumbs up before rounding a corner and going off to do whatever he had planned.

Merlin waited for a moment and then flung all his magic at the spell, using everything he had against it and pulling away from the bonds as hard as he could.

Nothing.

There was nothing he could do but wait and kiss every available mouth in the palace, hoping pointlessly that maybe he had some unknown feelings for someone.

Of course, he didn’t. He only had eyes for Arthur, and Arthur was staying in his office. Merlin didn’t even know what he was doing in there. There was no work for him to do besides confirm his appointments for the next week, and Merlin was meant to help him with that.

Gwaine still brought by all the other tour guides, though. And then the cleaners. And the drivers. The security guards had to be brought one by one, but Gwaine still managed to wrangle them all. There was a visiting art appraiser, one of Arthur’s cousins, the entire kitchen staff, everyone else who worked under Arthur, plus everyone who worked under Morgana, plus some of the king’s staff, and—

“How long is this going to go on for?” Arthur asked, sticking his head out of his office again. “It’s very loud out here. Very distracting.”

Merlin flushed. It had been getting a bit rowdy. Half the people Merlin had kissed were hanging around, waiting to see who it was going to be who would break the spell. Everyone was laughing and having a grand old time at Merlin’s expense.

“Sorry,” Merlin managed. “I…”

Arthur peered around, frowning. “Have you kissed _all_ these people?”

“Yes,” Merlin whispered, his ears burning.

“And you’re still stuck?”

“We’ve got to find his one true love,” Gwaine said, reappearing with some publicists. “Care to join the queue?”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll pass.”

He didn’t disappear back into his office, though. Instead he stepped out into the hallway, closed his door, and leaned against it with his arms closed.

“Let’s see who it is, then,” he said, not quite meeting Merlin’s eye.

Merlin wanted to melt into the floor. It was bad enough having to kiss all of the palace staff, but to do it in front of the prince was another thing entirely.

None of the publicists set him free, of course. Gwaine tried again with an accountant Merlin had never even met. And then the landscapers came in, followed by a roofer who was there to fix a leak, followed by another one of Arthur’s cousins who had stopped by, followed by some people Merlin had seen around but had no idea what they did or who they were.

“Can we please stop?” Merlin asked when Gwaine started suggesting that people line up for a second kiss. “There’s no one here. I’m just… I’m just going to be stuck here. It’s… it’s fine. Really. I’ll figure something out.”

Gwaine snorted. “What exactly are you going to figure out?”

“I don’t know. Anything other than this.”

Gwaine shook his head but started shooing everyone away. Once the hallway was mostly clear, he leaned in close to Merlin.

“Who is it?” he asked.

“No one,” Merlin hissed. He could feel the prince’s eyes on him. “Honestly.”

Gwaine sighed and, rolling his eyes, took a step back. “I’ll figure this out for you, Merlin. Who haven’t we tried yet?”

“Have you thought about bringing in some of the tourists?” Merlin asked sarcastically.

Gwaine’s eyes lit up. “That’s not a bad idea, actually.”

“No,” Merlin protested, “it’s a _very_ bad idea.”

“Not to worry.” Gwaine patted Merlin’s cheek. “I’ll be back.” He gave a wink and headed off, bound to do something stupid and desperate that wouldn’t get Merlin any more unstuck.

~~~~

“Having a good time?” Arthur asked from where he was still leaning against his office door.

“Not exactly.” Merlin licked his lips. “Are you?”

“No.”

Merlin sighed and tried to find something to look at that wasn’t the prince. “Look, I don’t know how long I’m going to be stuck here, but if you need help with your schedule, I’m sure Gwen—”

“I don’t want Gwen, I want _you_ ,” Arthur said, his voice low. “But you’re very little use to me right now.”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin said, miserable. This was turning into the worst possible way to spend his Friday.

“You know.” The prince paused and Merlin glanced over, surprised to see him going red. “There’s still someone you haven’t kissed yet.”

“Not you, too,” Merlin groaned. “Gwaine’s already off digging up someone else—”

“Gwaine doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

Merlin huffed. “I agree, but somehow I don’t think you’ll fare any better with whatever ideas you’re hatching. There’s no one—”

Arthur took a few quick steps, closing the distance between them, and pressed his lips to Merlin’s.

Merlin felt the effects immediately. The mistletoe released him from the spell and he slumped a little, leaning into the kiss.

Arthur broke away, his breath spilling over Merlin’s cheek.

“Well?” he asked.

Merlin swallowed heavily and took a step back, unwilling to look up at the prince’s face. “I…”

“It worked,” Arthur said, and Merlin couldn’t read his tone.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin said, still staring down at the floor. “I didn’t want this. I just—I couldn’t—”

“Merlin.”

“I really really need this job,” Merlin babbled. “But if you give me a few weeks, I can try to find somewhere else—”

“Merlin!”

Merlin swallowed again and dared to look up at Arthur. He was _smiling_.

“You love me,” he said, his voice gentle and his expression wondrous.

“I…” Merlin felt warm all the way down to his toes.

Arthur took a step forward and kissed Merlin again. This time there was more pressure, more feeling, and Merlin couldn’t help but respond in kind. He lost his breath quickly, panting against Arthur’s lips as Arthur got his hands on Merlin’s arms and refused to let him pull back.

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed, feeling dizzy. He pressed his forehead to Arthur’s shoulder and then couldn’t stop himself from turning his head and pressing a kiss to Arthur’s neck.

Arthur shivered, pulling Merlin’s closer.

“Come here,” Arthur whispered, stepping back and pulling Merlin with him until they were safe inside his office.

Merlin took a deep, steadying breath and closed his eyes, trying to ground himself. Arthur had kissed him. _Twice_.

“Merlin?”

Merlin forced himself to open his eyes. Arthur looked nervous.

“I… I thought…” Merlin huffed and tried to collect his thoughts. “I never thought you would…”

“I never thought _you_ would,” Arthur repeated softly. “I thought for sure one of the other people you kissed would do it.”

Merlin shook his head, biting down a smile. “It was never anyone else.”

Arthur grinned, blushing prettily, and moved in for another kiss. “I’m glad it was me.”

“I’m—”

Merlin was cut off by a knock at the door.

Arthur made a noise of frustration and opened the door just enough to stick his head out.

“Yes?” he asked.

“What happened to Merlin?” It was Gwaine’s voice. “Did someone come by? I’ve got one of the apprentices—”

Arthur opened the door a little wider, letting Gwaine see into his office. Merlin smiled awkwardly as Gwaine’s eyes widened.

“Oh,” Gwaine said after a long moment. “I see. I’ll just… um…” He cleared his throat, and Merlin could tell he was trying not to laugh. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“Please do.” Arthur closed the door and turned around, grinning. “How long do you think before everyone knows?”

“Don’t worry about missing my party, Merlin!” Gwaine called through the door.

Merlin laughed. “Ten minutes, give or take.”

Arthur smirked and reached out for Merlin’s hands, pulling him in for a hug.

“Why didn’t you just say something?” he asked, speaking low in Merlin’s ear. “I could have kissed you much earlier.”

“I didn’t want a pity kiss.”

“Merlin, everyone loves you. None of your kisses today were out of pity.”

Merlin flushed, burying his face in Arthur’s neck. “I know.”

Arthur rubbed his back for a moment and then slid his hand around, lifting Merlin’s chin and guiding him close for another kiss.

“Remind me to tell Morgana to take down the mistletoe on Monday,” Arthur murmured against Merlin’s lips.

“You knew it was her?”

“‘Course I did. I dare say this might have been her goal.”

Merlin smirked. “Mission accomplished, then.”

Arthur pushed the hair out of Merlin’s face, gazing at him in a way that made Merlin feel hot all over.

“What’s this about a party?”

“Gwaine’s having one. I was going to make an appearance, but I think I’ll be forgiven if I skip.”

“Are you sure?” Arthur asked, his voice low and his eyes on Merlin’s lips.

Merlin nodded quickly, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck and practically falling into another kiss. Arthur got his hands on Merlin’s back and pushed forward, forcing Merlin to take a step back. His legs hit Arthur’s desk, and he leaned against it, pulling Arthur closer and deepening the kiss.

“Would you join me for dinner?” Arthur asked when Merlin broke away to kiss along his jaw.

Merlin grinned and nipped at Arthur’s skin. “I’d love to.”

Arthur murmured something in response, and Merlin looked up. “What was that?”

“I said I… I love you, too. Just… so you’re aware.”

Merlin grabbed Arthur by the lapels, pulling him for a rough kiss. “Remind me to thank Morgana next time I see her. Or maybe put a hex on her. Either one.”

Arthur chuckled and took a step back. He adjusted his suit and then took one of Merlin’s hands. “Dinner?” he asked.

Merlin nodded and let Arthur lead the way out of his office.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Mistletoe Conspiracy (The Mistletoe Madness Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085803) by [Elveatas (Ricecake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake/pseuds/Elveatas)




End file.
